herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kite (.hack)
Kite (カイト, Kaito) is the main character of the .hack Games. A very straightforward character who is devoted to awakening Yasuhiko from his coma. His cheerful personality has won him many friends inside The World. Though polite to strangers he shows a rather witty sense of humour to those he's close with. He is the type of person who will stop whatever he's doing to help somebody who's in trouble. He spends a lot of his time online with his friend and partner BlackRose. About Kite's avatar is a young, blue-haired boy dressed mostly in red clothing, with a red hat. His wave symbol consists of two tattoos on his cheeks. Originally his character was dressed in an forest green, but after using the Book of Twilight given to him by Aura he gained a unique red attire, and strange designs on his pants. As a Twin Blade he wields two short swords. His main weapons are level one dual blades called Amateur Blades. Though usually invisible, he carries the Twilight Bracelet on his right arm, which allows him to use his Data Drain and Gate Hacking abilities. The Twilight Bracelet is replaced with a lug nut during .hack//GIFT. In the .hack//Games, Kite was invited by his real life friend Yasuhiko to play an online game called The World. Orca, Yasuhiko's character, and Kite adventured in a dungeon where they encountered a mysterious girl named Aura. Aura was going to give Orca a mysterious book until a monster called Skeith appeared and killed Orca. Skeith was about to attack Kite as well, but a mysterious hacker named Helba saved Kite and booting him from the server with the book. After the encounter, Kite learned that his friend Yasuhiko had fallen into a coma in the real world. This prompted Kite to investigate The World thinking it may be related to their encounter with Skeith, which soon turn out to be a bigger crisis that he had ever thought. Throughout his quest, he met a Heavy Blade character named BlackRose and she eventually becomes one of his best partners, as both having the same problem. Throughout his quests, he meets characters such as Mia, Elk, Mistral, Piros, and Wiseman. He also encounters a character named Balmung, Orca's partner in The World who used to think Kite was a hacker. Not long after Yasuhiko got comatosed, Kite encounters a Data Bug at the Hulle Granz Cathedral. Personality Kite is a very straightforward character who is devoted to awakening Yasuhiko from his coma. His cheerful personality has won him many friends inside The World. Though polite to strangers he shows a rather witty sense of humor to those he's close with. He is the type of person who will stop whatever he's doing to help somebody who's in trouble. He spends a lot of his time online with his friend and partner Blackrose. Lifestyle Basic Info Kite is a 14 year old boy in his second year of junior high school. In the real world he lives in Japan and goes to school with his close friend Yasuhiko. Kite is ambidextrous. As a hobby he enjoys building models and playing soccer with his friends even though he's not on an official team. A lover of science fiction books, he has read his favorite novels multiple times. His favorite food is beef stew. He's also a big fan of the British Soccer team "Nissan FC" and owns a special ball with their logo on it. Project X Zone Kite makes an appearance in Project X Zone. He is a playable character who is partnered up with BlackRose. Crosspedia Entry One of the legendary PCs (player characters) called ".hackers" from the online game "The World." Once used the power of the "Twilight Bracelet" entrusted to him by Aura to resolve a far-reaching virus incident whose repercussions stretched even into the real world. He is currently equipped with a new Twilight Bracelet. Has a warm and calm personality, and is an excellent leader, though he can worry too much about things. In real life he's a junior high school student. Gallery .Hack PXZ_Kite.jpg|Project X Zone Appearance Azurekitefull.jpg .hack__Data_drain_by_shirotsuki_hack.jpg .hack_Kite.jpg Datadrainkite.jpg Kiteface.jpg .Hack Sign _580x5000.gif .Hack Sign Azureflamegod.jpg .Hack Sign AzureFlameGodAvatar.jpg Category:Male Category:Anime Heroes Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Project X Zone Heroes Category:Successful